


In His Care

by bugattiispaceship



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Baby Yoda - Freeform, Din Djarin - Freeform, Drabble, Dyn Jarren - Freeform, Oneshot, Other, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, Reader Insert, SW, Short, Star Wars - Freeform, Tumblr request, short fic, the mandalorian - Freeform, the mandolorian - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugattiispaceship/pseuds/bugattiispaceship
Summary: After suffering a great injury Din confides his fear of losing you.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	In His Care

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble request from tumblr! Send in requests in the comments or at my tumblr inboxes: spaceshipbugattii or flowerghoull

Your eyes opened, and after a few moments that familiar dark visor came into focus. A smile spread across your face, irritating a host of nasty scratches on your face. You could hear the voice of the Mandalorian, saying something to you in a very stern voice, but first you were determined to figure out just what in the hell was going on. In a week attempt to sit up, a Beskar clad arm gently pressed you back down, your back meeting cold dura-steel.

“Ow…” You groaned, regretting moving immediately. The entirety of your body ached incessantly, though was overshadowed by a grisly wound that had overtaken almost the entirety of your right leg. Gazing down you could see the fleshy mess that was your thigh.

“Stay still.” He ordered. “Don’t move.”

Your mind settling from the fogginess of slumber, you did as you were told, trying your best no to move as your Mandalorian tended to your wounds, taking painstaking care in cleaning the wound area of debris and dirt.

“…What happened?” You asked weakly, trying to find some sign of emotion from him.

He sighed, clenching the bloody cloth in his hands. “You did something stupid.”

“What else is new?”

“It’s not a joke! You could have died!” For a split second you detected a crack in his modulated voice, giving you some sense of his grief. “I thought…You weren’t moving!”

“Hey…Din, look at me.”

To your surprise he turned, and you could detect he was indeed looking you directly in the eyes. Now you could fully see him as he was, kneeling over your body, shaking ever slightly, his breathing uneven and quick. Placing a hand on his knee, you cursed the Beskar that covered him from head to toe.

“I’m here. Din, I’ll be okay, I promise.” Smiling, your heart fluttered as you could feel his muscles unclench at your gentle touch. “I have you.”


End file.
